


Kagami Really Does Think Too Much

by xxwriter389xx



Series: Boys and Basketball [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confused Kagami, Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, and later in the series it will be legit, and so does kuroko, basically kagami thinks too much, bisexual aomine, but he doesn't deny liking men, but kuroko always confronts things head on, but this fic is all dorky basketball love, gay kise, pansexual kuroko, slight aokise at the end, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Aomine hinted at their past Kagami couldn't get it out of his head. He had feelings for Kuroko sure--more than friend feelings--but he'd tried very hard to bury them. But now that he knew that there was a chance...well shit. Things just got a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've been wanting to write these two being adorable for a while and I cranked this out in a few months. There will be more to this Boys and Basketball series however.  
> You may have noticed the sexuality tags. I happen to be pansexual but the reason I made Kuroko pansexual is because I just feel like that fits him. His feelings on it are probably based on my experiences of being pansexual so if it differs from anyone else's that's why. Sexuality is different for everyone. And if you're worried about all this sexuality talk don't cuz they don't talk too much about it.  
> Please enjoy!

Kagami wasn’t sure how the coach organized a practice with Tōō Academy but he wasn’t going to question it. Any opportunity to give him a better chance at beating these guys was welcome. Ever since the Interhigh he knew they needed to work hard if they were going to win. And while he thought that today would be all about the game he soon found out he was sorely mistaken. 

Practice hadn’t started yet; they were doing warm-ups around the gym and a not-so-welcome guest appeared at his side. He had to keep from rolling his eyes when Aomine opened his big mouth.

“You know you have no chance at winning today, right, Kagami?” He was running backwards. What a douche.

“You know if you don’t get out of my face my fist will be in yours, right, Aomine?”

Aomine cracked a smile. “Feeling threatened? Why not take a page out of Tetsu’s book? He always seems completely calm.” He gestured to the smaller, light-blue haired boy who was running alongside a chatting Koganei a little ways away.

The same look Kuroko always wore was on his face now. Most probably took it as disinterest, but Kagami saw through it. He knew it was determination. Kuroko’s mind was always running, always thinking—or so Kagami had learned. And sometimes what he was thinking of resulted in a jab to the side on the taller boy’s part.

“You and I both know that’s more than just being calm.” Kagami looked away from Kuroko to give Aomine a side glance.

He had begun running forwards again and smirked. “I know Tetsu very well.” 

There was something about the way he said that that made Kagami’s teeth clench. Aomine must have noticed because his smile grew.

“Don’t be jealous, Kagami, while you can’t replace me you can at least try. Even though you and I both know you’ll never be good enough for him.”

Kagami scowled. “I may not be good enough for him but you’re sure as hell not.” There was a fire in his eyes when he said this and a spark formed in Aomine’s.

“You like him.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Of course I do, he’s my partner. And my friend.”

Aomine started running backwards again, directly in front of Kagami. “No. As in you wanna fuck him.”

Kagami stopped dead in his tracks and other team members swerved to get around him at the last second. He couldn’t have just heard that right.

“Excuse me?” His mouth felt dry. Why did his mouth feel dry?

“You heard me. And don’t try and deny it, I know the look well.” Aomine took a step closer so the two of them were almost nose to nose. “But just like you’ll never be good enough for him in basketball, you’ll never be good enough for him in bed either. Not coming after me you won’t.”

Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Kagami felt his blood begin to boil and his fists clenched at his sides. He was seconds away from punching Aomine square in the jaw and worked hard to restrain himself.

“You…and Kuroko?” He swallowed hard. Why did this even bother him? It shouldn’t. What Aomine said wasn’t true. Kuroko was his friend and that was it. But the idea of Aomine doing…those things to his—to Kuroko drove him insane. 

Aomine laughed and Kagami couldn’t take it anymore. Before he got himself into trouble he turned around and headed for the locker room. His head was spinning and he needed to hit something. Now.

The first thing that met his fist was a metal locker and he stood there panting with rage.

He was only mad because Aomine was talking that way about his friend, probably his best friend if he admitted it to himself. But Kuroko was nothing more than that. Sure, Kagami sometimes wished it was more but he didn’t act on it.

And admittedly there were times when he was lying in bed and not-so-PG images of his blue-haired friend had popped up flashed in his mind. He shook his head.

Fuck. Pull yourself together, Kagami. He’s just trying to piss you off. Make it so you can’t play.

“Kagami-kun,” A voice sounded from a few feet away and Kagami nearly jumped.

Shit. How long had he been here??

“It is…time to play.” Kuroko was smart. He must have known something was up. But Kagami would be damned if he let him figure out what it was.

“Yeah.” Kagami brushed past, not being able to bear looking at him right now. He didn’t have to turn around to know there was a slight look of curiosity that followed his exit.

If Aomine’s plan was to make it so he’d play like shit—well then he succeeded.

Hyuga was not pleased. “The hell is wrong with you, Kagami?”

He mumbled a “sorry” but it made no difference. Aomine’s words were running through his head instead of plays. 

A ball hit him square in the chest and bounced onto the floor. He looked up to see he’d missed a pass from Kuroko. The couch called a time out and the teams gathered on opposite sides.

“Kagami! What is going on out there??” Couch Aida shouted at him.

“Sorry,” Kagami grunted.

“Take a five minute break, everyone. Get some water. And, Kagami, if your head’s not in the game after this next quarter I’m pulling you out.”

The team fanned out across the bench and a voice sounded from next to him and he nearly jumped.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko held two cups of water in his hands, one being offered to him.

Kagami took it but couldn’t meet Kuroko’s eyes.

“Uh—yeah thanks.”

“Is there something wrong with Kagami-kun?” He asked exactly what Kagami had been hoping to avoid.

“It’s nothing. Just didn’t sleep well is all.” That was a terrible lie and he knew it. Kuroko could just accept it and move on, but this was Kuroko they were talking about.

“I know Kagami-kun is lying. But it is obvious you do not want to tell me. So at least accept my passes.” And thank God he left it at that.

Kagami wished he could say it got better but it only got worse. Coach benched him just like she said she would and that only gave him even more time to think. He was nearing his tipping point when the game finally ended. It had felt like forever since he sat down on the bench and now he rushed out off the court and into the locker room as quickly as possible. 

He could hear Coach Riko calling after him, saying something about a team meeting but there was no way he was going to stay for that. He’d rather get shit from her later than have to stay another minute. 

So, for the first time in a long while, he walked home without Kuroko. Since he’d passed on a shower at the school, the first thing he did when he got home was strip off the uniform he’d neglected to change out of. He stood in the shower for God-knows how long, banging his head against the wall every once in a while.

“Get a fucking grip, Taiga,” he said to himself.

So what if he had…those thoughts about his best friend. That didn’t mean he’d actually follow through with them. He’d always found Kuroko attractive. Though he’d always refrained from actively thinking about him when “enjoying himself”, he’d be lying if he said the blue-haired boy never crossed his mind during those times. But he’d never tell Kuroko that. No way. He’d lie to anyone—including himself—if it meant Kuroko never had to find out about that.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine the look on his face if he told him.

‘Hey, so I sorta kinda like picturing you when I’m alone in bed but I hope this doesn’t make our friendship awkward.’ ‘Cuz that’d go over real well. 

He groaned aloud. The water was beginning to get cold and he could feel his stomach begging for something to eat. He shut off the shower and stood for a moment in the silence, letting the beads of water drip down his hair and into his eyes. At last he sighed and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and shaking his hair out. 

He went to the kitchen and turned the burner on to heat up and went into his room to put on fresh clothes. Upon returning to the kitchen, Kagami proceeded to cook his dinner, realizing then how absolutely starving he was since he hadn’t stop at Maji Burger with Kuroko. He finished up and sat down at the coffee table in the living room. As he started eating he turned on the TV. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he did get…lonely sometimes living by himself. He liked the background noise. 

His phone buzzed next to him on the couch where he’d dropped it and he flipped it open to see mail from Kuroko.

From: Kuroko   
Subj: [No Subject]  
Date: 08/10 20:12

Coach is mad at you, Kagami-kun.

He always felt the need to type his name. Like who else would he be talking to? 

Kagami almost answered automatically, so used to replying to Kuroko. But he stopped, his fingers on the keys. All he could hear was Aomine saying “you’ll never be good enough for him in bed either…not coming after me.”

He snapped the phone shut and shoved it under the couch pillow. 

He was thankful to have mostly finished eating because suddenly he wasn’t very hungry.

This shouldn’t bother him so much. Even if Aomine was telling the truth and him and Kuroko had…been together, then it wasn’t any of Kagami’s business. Ever since he’d found out about their past though he’d been unsure…unsure if he could really live up to what Kuroko and Aomine used to have. And now he was being told that what they had was exactly what Kagami wanted—if he was completely honest with himself. 

He was jealous.

And that hit him straight in the gut and he clenched his fists. He shouldn’t be. That wasn’t right. Kuroko was his friend and what he did and who he did it with were private. He had no right to be jealous. He had no right to even think of Kuroko this way. And he certainly didn’t want to think of him with Aomine…showing him a face that no one else was allowed to see.

His cheeks were on fire and he slammed his already clenched fist down on the table, rattling the plate. He felt like he needed another shower—maybe a cold one this time. 

He cleaned up the dishes, grabbed his phone and plugged it in the farthest outlet from his bed and flopped down. It was summer and the windows were open, the cool night breeze wafting in against his heated skin. His hand was resting underneath his head and he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t even close to the normal time for him to go to bed. But he didn’t know what else to do. Not that he thought he could considering how wound up he was.

He imagined Aomine’s reaction when Kagami sucked at the practice game and again when he walked out without saying a word. He could just see the satisfied smirk on his fucking asshole face. And then he could see Aomine going over to Kuroko afterwards, leaning his arm against the wall in that stupid way he does whenever he’s talking to Kuroko—and Kagami realized something. He was fucking flirting with him. He did it all the time and Kagami hadn’t even thought to pick up on it. 

Kagami let out a groan that was closer to a scream and slammed his fists into the sheets.

Stop it, you idiot. This isn’t helping.

But now that he’d gotten onto this train of thought there was no getting off it.

Getting off. Maybe that’s what he needed. He just needed to…get off. Release this damn tension and forget all about it.

He lay there motionless for a few moments, trying to see if he could will himself to calm down without having to resort to this but it seemed that wasn’t happening. He tried tightening his fists and loosening them. Over and over he tried along with deep breaths—although they sounded a lot harsher as they rushed out through his nose.

He saw Kuroko, looking up at Aomine, that slight smile on his face. The one Kagami caught him giving at times to the red-head himself and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his damn heart flutter. Aomine didn’t deserve that smile. Kuroko gave so few of them and Kagami just wished he could capture every single one of them as they happened and play them back in his mind. But he had to accept the fact that those smiles weren’t private—Kuroko wasn’t his.

And as he lay there, getting hard thinking about Kuroko’s smile, he wondered what special place in hell was reserved for a guy who would picture his best friend the way he did. What would those smiles look like if they were in private? If Kagami was the only one there to see? Would he smile afterwards and look up at him in a way that made his heart wanna burst? 

He bet that Aomine knew. He bet that Aomine knew all the expressions Kuroko made when he was alone. What he looked like when he was being kissed, when someone else’s hand around him, when he was being…no no no. He shouldn’t be thinking about this.

But before he could stop himself, it was happening. And by the time it was all over, he felt a pit settle in his stomach. All he could feel now was ashamed. He cleaned himself up with some tissues, throwing them into the waste-basket next to his bed and promptly rolled over onto his side.

How in the hell was he going to face Kuroko now?

 

Kagami’s solution to that problem was that he wouldn’t. For the next week he avoided Kuroko the best he could. He dodged his messages, his calls (though the messages tended to be few and far between—Kuroko never was one for them; despite what people thought he actually enjoyed talking. Kagami had learned a long time ago that once you got Kuroko started, it was hard to shut him up). He kept his eyes on the ball during practice, not sparing glances at Kuroko if he wasn’t forced to. They were out of sync—he kept missing Kuroko’s passes and he’d gotten scolded more than a few times by the Coach. Kuroko had tried asking him what was wrong a few times, starting with his usual stare and his quiet ‘Kagami-kun’, but Kagami shrugged him off, told him everything was okay but he wouldn’t look him in the eyes. One time he’d caught a glimpse of Kuroko watching him during practice, brow drawn the slightest bit, barely enough to make crinkle it. The worry in his eyes was enough to make Kagami’s chest tighten.

But he pushed on. And he continued that for at least a week or two. 

Until practice one day—which he supposed, in hindsight, he should have seen the plan coming when everyone kept glancing over at Kagami as the end of practice got closer and when Kagami made his move for the locker-room after they were done and before the usual meeting and Riko said nothing. He didn’t pay any mind to it, however. They’d probably just gotten used to it.

But it seemed he’d spoken too soon because as he was stripping off his jersey a voice sounded from behind him.

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami froze with his shirt still in his hands. But soon he resumed his movements as if Kuroko hadn’t said anything.

“Why is Kagami-kun ignoring me?”

The tone in his voice nearly made Kagami turn around to face him, if not just to figure out what it was, he couldn’t place it.

“Did I do something?” His voice was mostly neutral but Kagami detected the slightest hint of a tremble.

“No,” he said a little too quickly.

There was a heavy silence.

“You won’t look at me,” Kuroko stated.

Kagami pursed his lips, trying to keep from turning around. He wanted to tell him—wanted to tell Kuroko that he didn’t do anything wrong that he was the fucking idiot but he couldn’t. But it seemed that Kuroko wasn’t going to let him off that easily because he put a small hand on his arm and tugged gently, forcing him to turn around.

Kagami’s eyes were on Kuroko’s hand where it lay on his arm. It made his skin feel even warmer than before and he wanted nothing more than to just hug the smaller boy to him and never let go. 

Kuroko dropped his hand to his side and stared up at him. Kagami still refused to look at him, staring instead at the shirt in his hands.

“Aomine-kun said something to you.” 

Kagami was stunned. He shouldn’t be considering Kuroko was insanely observant but he couldn’t help it. He met Kuroko’s eyes without thinking.

“You started acting weird after talking with him at practice,” he explained.

So he had noticed. Kagami felt the guilt settle deeper in his stomach.

“Whatever he said,” Kuroko continued. “Ignore him. He’s an idiot.”

That’s just it. I can’t ignore him.

Kagami sighed. “It doesn’t matter, okay?”

He could see the signs that Kuroko was starting to get annoyed. His jaw always tightened a little and his large blue eyes crinkled around the edges. 

“You’re not making this easy,” Kuroko stated. “We’re friends. Friends talk to each other.”

Kagami ran his fingers through his hair. “Damn it, Kuroko, I can’t. Not about this.”

“Why not?” 

Damn it he could be so stubborn. “Because.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Kagami sighed, “Just because okay??”

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko was looking up at him with his large eyes and he felt like he could see straight into him. He wished that was true and he didn’t need to say anything. 

He turned back around, pulling a fresh shirt over his head. “I’m going home,” he said, grabbing his bag and walking out without a glance back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko confronts Kagami in his usual blunt manner, but maybe with a little more softness than usual.

Later that night Kuroko sat at his desk, staring at his phone. He didn’t want to have to do this but it seemed that Kagami wasn’t going to talk to him so he would have to go directly to the source. He was sure this was Aomine’s doing. Kuroko wondered at what he could have possibly said to him to make him avoid him like this. 

Thinking about Kagami refusing to meet his gaze caused his chest to tighten. He’d already been abandoned by Aomine—he wasn’t sure what he would do if Kagami did the same.

No.

He wasn’t going to let that happen. Kagami was afraid of something. And Kuroko needed to find out what. He wasn’t going to let Kagami go that easily. Kuroko cared more deeply for him than Kagami was probably aware. Admittedly, Kuroko wasn’t one to show emotions easily. Ever since Akashi had told him that to perfect his skills on the court he needed to control his expressions, he’d done just that. People seemed to assume that meant he wasn’t feeling anything but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He wondered sometimes if people felt things as strongly as he did. If they felt butterflies in their stomach when their hand accidentally brushed their best friend’s. If their chest felt ready to explode when they saw that person smile. If their heart ached when that person refused to even look at them…

Kuroko shook his head. Nigou, who was asleep on his lap, looked up at him. He always knew that dogs could sense when a person was upset and to demonstrate that fact, Nigou butted his head against Kuroko’s arm.

“Yes, I know, I think too much.”

Kuroko picked up his phone and dialed Aomine’s number. He picked up by the third ring.

“’Eyy, Tetsu,” he greeted in his usual fashion.

“I would like to know what you said to Kagami-kun last week.” It was best to get right down to business.

Aomine laughed and that certainly wasn’t a good sign. “Why? He’s still moping? Oi. I didn’t tell him anything that wasn’t true.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. “And what exactly would that be?” He kept his voice neutral.

There was a silence. “Have you tried asking him?”

“I have.”

“And he won’t tell you, huh?” Aomine laughed again. “He must be embarrassed. I’m kinda surprised he got so bothered by it. Although, I’ve seen the way he looks at you so maybe not.”

Kuroko was silent for a moment. “What do you mean?” 

The way he looks at me?

“Listen, I just clarified some…details about our past. You and I, I mean. Guess it really got to him.” He could imagine Aomine shrugging. “Maybe he’s weirded out that you’re gay.”

“That shouldn’t matter,” he said without thinking. He was silent, thinking this over.

If Aomine really had told Kagami about their…relationship then it would explain his sudden avoidance of Kuroko. He had never felt ashamed of who he was but this…felt like it was pretty close. If Kagami thought differently of him…well he wasn’t sure what he would do—or could do for that matter. All he wanted was to be Kagami’s friend, his shadow. Well, that wasn’t all but he would be happy to at least have him as a best friend. He would never push his feelings on him like that.

“Also, I’m not gay. You know that all doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Yeah yeah, pan-whatever. I remember how you researched all that for almost a week straight. Ha! Get it? Straight?” Aomine chuckled. “Anyway, I could be wrong. ‘Sides, who cares what he thinks of you? So what if he thinks it’s weird? I don’t think it’s weird.”

Kuroko was silent. 

He remembered the way Aomine used to make him feel. The smiles he could bring to his face despite Akashi’s ‘advice’. He’d been Kuroko’s light. He’d…explored things with him. Aomine disguised their relationship under the pretense of “allowing Kuroko to experiment”. But Kuroko knew—he knew the little things Aomine did that told him he cared.

But those days were gone now and Kuroko had built himself back up, ignored the pain of not only losing the person closest to him but also his friends. Everything back then had…hurt. 

But not anymore. Kagami only ever made his heart beat faster in his chest; like when he would smile over a mouthful of burger, his cheeks puffed out like a hamster and Kuroko would have to cover his mouth to hide the smile on his own face.

“Don’t do that,” Kagami had said once.

“Do what?”

“Hide your smile. I hardly get to see it. It’s…nice.”

Kagami had blushed like crazy after that, sipping on his drink like he couldn’t get enough of it, commenting on how “insanely hot” it was in Maji Burger. But Kuroko had known. He had known that he meant what he said. And he thought he might have known Kagami’s feelings behind it. But, unlike Kuroko, Kagami clearly hadn’t sorted out who he was yet. Being “different” was always hard, it just helped that Kuroko had never cared much about that in the first place. So he had chosen not to push it. He was content with being friends. And even if it turned out that Kagami didn’t want to take things further, or was simply confused, Kuroko didn’t mind. As long as he was there by his side.

So maybe it wasn’t that he was disgusted by Kuroko, maybe he was just confused.

Kuroko made up his mind.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

“That’s it? You sound like you have a plan.”

“I do,” he nodded although no one could see it. “I’ll be going now.”

“Yeah yeah, see you, Tetsu!”

And with that Kuroko closed the phone and stood up, careful to put Nigou on the floor. He checked the time. 21:15. It was a little late but tomorrow was Sunday. He steeled his resolve. He wasn’t going to confront Kagami to force him into an uncomfortable situation; he just wanted him to know that he was there for him.

“I’ll be back soon,” Kuroko said, patting Nigou on the head.

As he came downstairs, his mother looked up from the sink where she was cleaning the dishes. She eyed his newly put on sweatshirt. 

“It’s late,” she began. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes. I have to go talk to my friend.” He always kept things honest with his parents; he saw no reason to lie to them.

Her brow creased. “It could be dangerous to stay out much later…consider staying there?”

He nodded. If he could just get Kagami back to acting normal then he could stay over. He’d slept there before (mostly after falling asleep during a movie where Kagami claimed he felt bad waking him up but Kuroko suspected that in reality Kagami got lonely and liked having someone there). 

He kissed his mom on the cheek and slipped his shoes on, leaving with a wave.

Kuroko was going to make sure that things would go back to normal between the two of them. He’d already lost enough friends.

 

Kagami was lounging on the couch, half paying attention to some game show on TV when there was a knock at the door. 

“Coming!” He called as he rose from his spot. He went over to the door, expecting it to be the landlady standing there when he opened it.

“Sorry, is the TV too loud—?” He stopped short when he saw that the elderly woman he was expecting had been replaced by a certain blue haired boy.

“Kuroko,” he said in surprise. He noticed Kuroko’s breathing was a little heavier than normal, his face a little flushed. “Did you run here?”

Kuroko waved a hand dismissively as if to say that wasn’t important. He looked up at Kagami then, his eyes boring into his own—amazingly blue. “I don’t want to lose Kagami-kun as a friend.”

Kagami was stunned into silence. He took a look in those big, round eyes and saw it was the same look of determination he got when playing a game. Kagami could feel his blood pumping through his veins.

“You came all the way here for that? Idiot.” Kagami stepped aside to let him in and the smile on Kuroko’s face in response was enough to erase everything from the past few weeks.

Kagami shut the door, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Listen, Kuroko…” he turned around. He was going to look at him for this. He met his steady gaze and something about it made Kagami feel at ease—which was surprising considering all it had been doing for the past two weeks was work him up. “I’m sorry…about being a dick.”

Kuroko nodded, as if agreeing with him.

“Well you don’t have to agree!” 

A small smile played on Kuroko’s lips. “I apologize as well, Kagami-kun.” At first he thought he meant for the joke but then he continued, the smile vanishing. “About Aomine-kun. He had no right to tell you. I’m sorry if it bothers you…or confuses you or you think it’s weird. I may not be straight but that doesn’t mean our friendship has to change.”

Kagami stared at him. “I don’t think you’re weird, Kuroko. You thought that’s what this was about??”

“Well, I wasn’t sure actually. I asked Aomine-kun what he said to you and once he told me I decided to just confront you about it.”

Classic Kuroko. He was always approaching things head on. Unlike his position on the court, he was very direct when it came to socializing. The complete opposite of Kagami who played offense but, when it came to talking about things, he avoided it like the plague. 

Kagami sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Kuroko followed, sitting down and taking off his sweatshirt.

“I don’t think you’re weird. I…I wasn’t even sure if…what he said was true. But you said you’re…”

Kuroko nodded. “Not straight. Pansexual if you want to get specific.”

“I…honestly don’t know what that is,” he smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t care about gender. I’m…attracted to personalities.”

Kagami had only ever thought of straight or gay. It almost made him feel relieved that there was more than just that. It made so much more sense. It was more confusing but it made him feel like maybe there was a place for him. And hearing that Kuroko was so comfortable with himself made him feel a little hopeful that maybe he eventually would be too.

“What’d you see in Aomine’s personality?” He almost snorted.

Kuroko’s lip twitched up. “You and Aomine-kun have a lot in common actually.”

Kagami groaned. “Don’t say that!”

He chuckled softly and when Kagami looked over he saw Kuroko watching him, hiding his smile with his hand.

“Hey,” Kagami reached up to move his hand away from his face. “Didn’t I tell you not to hide your smile?”

He saw a delicate flush rise onto Kuroko’s cheeks and he dropped his hand, looking away. “Uh, sorry…” Kagami laughed nervously.

“It’s alright,” He sounded like he wanted to say more but Kagami was too busy trying to make sure his heart didn’t beat out of his chest to really listen.

Knowing that Kuroko could possibly feel the same way about him only served to make things more confusing. A good confusing but still confusing. 

There was a silence but it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as today in the locker room. The air felt charged with electricity—Kagami could feel it dancing along his skin. 

Kuroko cleared his throat softly and Kagami glanced over to him.

“It’s okay to not know, Kagami-kun.”

Damn, he always knew, didn’t he?

“I…shit, Kuroko, you never let anything slide, do you?”

“Unlike Kagami-kun when he attempts to catch my passes.”

Kagami shoved a pillow into the other boy’s face. “Aw, shut up, would ya? It’s been a weird two weeks.”

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the pillow, holding it to his chest. And damn if he didn’t look like the cutest thing doing that.

“You didn’t bring Nigou,” Kagami commented.

“I didn’t think this sort of conversation should involve scaring you more than you already were.”

Kagami sputtered. “I-I’m not scared! I’m just…”

“Confused?” Kuroko finished, although it sounded more like a statement than a question. 

“Yeah…” 

Kuroko looked off and seemed to be thinking. “I was too. Before,” he said in a faraway voice.

“And that’s when…”

Kuroko nodded. “Aomine-kun…he didn’t judge me. He let me “experiment”, as he called it. He…well I think he knew how I felt about him. I know he felt the same. But we…drifted apart. But you already knew that.”

“When you say experiment…how far are we talking?” Kagami could feel his face heat up and when he looked at Kuroko he could see his cheeks were pink too. This was the first time during the whole conversation that he seemed embarrassed though he hid it well.

“You’re asking if we had sex,” he stated. 

Kagami put his face in his hands. “Jesus, Kuroko, don’t say stuff like that so casually.”

“The answer is no. We did things but we never went that far.”

Kagami lifted his face to look Kuroko in the eyes. He couldn’t explain why he felt so relieved but damn he felt like a boulder had been lifted off of his chest and the worries he had over the past few weeks were nothing. 

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Kagami-kun is relieved. Is that what you were worrying about?”

“I well—uh kinda?” he stammered. “I dunno. I guess I just…damn it, it pissed me off knowing you had done stuff with him, okay? I know it was stupid but I was fucking jealous of that idiot. He used to be your “light” and then I found out he was more than that and I—” He stopped, realizing he hadn’t meant to tell him all of that.

Idiot. Maybe Aomine is right calling me Bakagami.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows the slightest bit, a small smile working its way into his features. 

“I…guess I…want that. With you.” Kagami finished and he was doing his best to look anywhere but those perfect blue eyes though it was getting increasingly difficult by the second. 

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami looked to him, taking a deep breath. Just because Kuroko could be interested in guys didn’t mean he was interested in him—

Suddenly he felt a flick against his forehead.

“Stop worrying.”

“Hey!” He rubbed his forehead, scowling. 

“I could tell Kagami-kun was thinking too much,” he said matter-of-factly. “You don’t have anything to worry about anyway because I feel the same.”

Kagami blanked. “…What?”

“I like you, Kagami-kun.”

The way he said it sounded like he was completely comfortable with the idea, like it was second nature. And if that were the case…well Kagami could sort of understand. His feelings for Kuroko felt so natural. When he questioned himself it wasn’t about whether or not he liked Kuroko it was whether he should like him or not. Whether it would bother Kuroko or not. But it seemed that he was worrying over nothing just like Kuroko had said.

“Oh.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say and Kuroko seemed okay with that. He seemed to understand that most people couldn’t voice their feelings as well as he could. But he felt like he had to say something. “You always say that stuff so easily.” He ducked his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“I’ve always known. Right from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were special,” Kuroko explained.

Kagami’s heart was slamming against his ribcage. 

He’d gone out with a few girls back in America but it had never been anything too serious. He liked them. They were soft and smelled nice. They made him feel safe. And maybe that had something to do with living a lot of his life alone without someone to care for him. He felt like he couldn’t touch them or they would break. But he had always found he could appreciate the male form as well. There was a spark there. Like he didn’t have to worry about being a little rough—he was naturally a very physical person so girls tended to be put off by his “violent” nature. The ones who risked getting close to him soon realized he was a lot more sensitive than they bargained for. And a lot more awkward. With guys he’d always felt more comfortable. He’d always thought of that as normal. The closeness he had felt with Tatsuya had always been his usual. He hadn’t seemed to mind, seemingly always comfortable with however Taiga acted. They’d been like brothers and he understood him. He reassured him when he worried that there was nothing wrong with him liking guys too. And, if it turned out that he really didn’t like girls, then that was fine too. 

Kuroko was smaller, however, closer to a girl than a lot of other guys. But he knew that Kuroko was tougher than he looked. Kagami liked that. He liked everything about him.

“I…damn, Kuroko, what the hell am I supposed to say after that?”

“You don’t have to say anything.” This time he sounded very serious. “I don’t want to force Kagami-kun into anything. Take all the time you need.”

“No, I mean what you said just sounded so…” he groaned. “I don’t have a way with words but what I’m trying to say is…I like you too, Kuroko.”

The smile that spread across Kuroko’s face with like the sun shining in Kagami’s living room—he almost shielded his eyes on instinct. He would never get enough of that smile. Soon he felt one on his own face, mirroring Kuroko’s. He felt like he could finally take a deep breath. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Kagami-kun,” his voice was soft.

The air in the room was still warm from dinner, the air blowing in through the window was being propelled by the fan and it fluttered in Kuroko’s hair. Kagami wasn’t sure if the flush on his cheeks was from the heat or the situation, but he secretly hoped it was the second. He was so damn beautiful.

“I can’t believe you ran all the way here to make a romantic confession to me like some damn movie,” Kagami laughed, feeling at ease with Kuroko for the first time since all of this started. 

“That wasn’t the original plan,” Kuroko admitted. “Also, I didn’t run the whole way. My endurance is not that good.”

Kagami laughed even more, seeing Kuroko say something like that with his normal neutral expression but a blush on his cheeks was something else. “Idiot,” he said, ruffling Kuroko’s hair.

He shot Kagami his usual glare and all Kagami could do in return was smile. 

Someone in the game show had failed the challenge, falling into the water below. But that was all background noise. Everything he cared about was sitting right next to him. 

“Would it be alright if I stayed the night, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami became flustered. “Uh yeah sure.” Kuroko had stayed over a number of times, half of the time by accident because he tended to fall asleep very easily (though he’d never admit it). But now it was different. Feelings had been put out there and Kagami wasn’t sure if that changed things. Could they still be friends and also more than friends? Kagami wasn’t sure how any of this worked.

“My mother is worried about me going home so late at night,” Kuroko explained.

“It’s no problem,” Kagami waved his hand. “I can take the couch so you can sleep in my bed.” Yes sleeping separately. That was a good idea. Kagami wasn’t sure if he could handle sleeping next to Kuroko like this.

“You don’t have to do that, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, yeah, well let’s argue about that later. It’s still a little early to go to sleep. Wanna see if there’s any good movies on?” Kagami reached for the remote.

Kuroko nodded, leaning his head on Kagami’s shoulder. He froze, looking the see a tuft of blue hair so close to his face he could smell his shampoo. 

“What uh...what are you doing?” He turned his attention back to the television, trying to calm his breathing. 

It’s just a head on your shoulder, get a grip, he told himself.

Sure, he’d imagined various mature scenarios with Kuroko but this was different. This was real life and in real life Kagami had absolutely no idea what he was doing. 

“Resting my head on Kagami-kun’s shoulder.”

“Yeah I got that part,” he shot back.

“Then why did you ask?”

Kagami didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh so he ended up with a mixture of both. He worked up his nerve and put an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder. The smaller boy then proceeded to nuzzle up closer to him, his cheek now pressed against Kagami’s chest.

He never would have thought Kuroko was such a cuddler.

“Kagami-kun’s heartbeat is very fast. Are you nervous?”

Kagami groaned. “Don’t ask things like that, would ya?” He feigned annoyance but wrapped his arm around him a little tighter.

They finally found a science fiction movie that Kuroko seemed interested in. Kagami had never been one for this sorta thing. There was always so much going on that it was hard to follow but he’d watch a confusing movie if it meant Kuroko was happy. By the end of the movie, Kagami had leaned back on the sofa, Kuroko fast asleep against his chest. 

Part of him wished he could stay like this all night but he knew that couldn’t be good for either of their backs so once the credits were rolling on the movie he shook the smaller boy gently. 

“C’mon, you can sleep in my bed. It’s gotta be more comfortable than this. I’ll sleep out here, no worries,” he repeated what they had disagreed on earlier, hoping that his sleepy state would get him to say yes.

Kuroko then snaked his arms around Kagami’s wide torso, hugging him closer.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were so clingy,” Kagami laughed.

“I like Kagami-kun.” His voice was muffled from where his face was pressed against Kagami’s chest.

He blushed fiercely. “Yeah I know. You’ve said that a lot tonight.”

“I want you to know.”

“Yeah yeah…” But Kagami couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, if that’s how it’s gonna be then I’ll carry you.” He hoisted him up and Kuroko wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. 

“Now you will never be free.”

“It’s really hard to walk like this.”

“You’ll manage.” Kuroko still hadn’t lifted his head.

Kagami sighed and made his way slowly and awkwardly to the bedroom. He tried to flop Kuroko down on the bed but he was holding on tightly.

“I tried to tell you that you would never be free,” Kuroko explained. He set his feet down on the floor and tugged Kagami down to the bed with him.

“Kuroko—I—this bed isn’t big enough for the both of us.” Kagami was trying his best not the squish the smaller boy by straddling his knees on either side of him.

Kuroko looked up at him then, arms still loosely wrapped around Kagami’s neck. His eyes were half-lidded from sleepiness but something about that look he was giving him sent a jolt right down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But he wanted that to be special. He didn’t want it to be fueled by lust in the middle of night. 

“If I sleep in here with you will you at least let go of my neck?” Kagami ventured.

Kuroko seemed to think about it. “No.”

Kagami sighed. “You’re so difficult.” He positioned himself so he was lying next to the other boy. True to his word, Kuroko still had his arms around him, but they had moved to his waist. He was curled up on his side, facing Kagami and his eyes had already slipped back closed.

Kagami pulled the sheet up over them, resting one hand behind his own head and letting the other stroke Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko smiled softly. “Goodnight, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami smiled, knowing Kuroko wouldn’t see it in the dark with his eyes closed. “’Night, Kuroko.”

 

That night Kagami slept better than he had in weeks, despite hardly being able to move. Just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon however, he found he was awake and couldn’t get back to sleep. They were still in the same position as last night, the only difference being the sheets had bunched up around their ankles.

Kuroko’s breath was tickling his neck and Kagami could feel warmth spreading from the spot all the way down south.

It seemed that other parts of him were awake as well. 

Despite last night’s confessions, Kagami still felt insanely guilty about getting a hard-on while lying next to his best friend so innocently. He attempted to will it away for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness. But he found that now his half-awake daydreams consisted of Kuroko and his mouth and his skin and everything else about him. 

Around 9am Kagami decided that this wasn’t going to work. He needed to shower or something to take his mind off of this. He carefully extricated himself from Kuroko’s grasp and headed for the shower. He made it cold to ensure he wouldn’t be tempted to try and jerk off in there. There was still something wrong jerking off to his friend without him knowing. And especially now that feelings were involved Kagami was going to make sure not to do anything disrespectful like that to Kuroko.

After finishing a quick shower, Kagami headed into the kitchen wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He put an apron on over his bare chest and started cooking breakfast. By the time he was almost done he heard Kuroko’s bare feet padding into the kitchen. Kagami turned to look at him and had to cover his smile with his free hand.

Kuroko’s blue hair was mussed from sleep, sticking up in all directions. And he wore an expression that looked as if he was personally offended by the fact that it was morning.

“’Morning,” Kagami almost laughed.

Kuroko rubbed at his eyes. 

Kagami had learned back at their first training camp that Kuroko wasn’t a morning person but seeing it never got old.

“There’s a spare toothbrush in the drawer. It’s the blue one you opened last time you were here. Towels are in the cabinet.”

Kuroko stood there for a couple more seconds and Kagami turned back to the food. The fish was almost done.

Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and Kuroko was pressed to his bare back.

“Kagami-kun is like a house wife.”

“Don’t say stupid stuff like that!” He blushed, blaming it on the heat from the food. He felt a kiss pressed between his shoulder blades (which Kuroko must have been standing on his tip-toes to reach) and before he could even process it, Kuroko was gone.

He forced himself to pay attention to the food, not wanting it to burn. But he swore he could feel those lips pressed to his back still as he was placing the dishes on the table.

Kuroko came out of the bathroom soon after, towel hanging off of his head. He was wearing a change of clothes Kagami had finally convinced him to leave here after the fifth time he fell asleep here. He was rubbing at his hair, trying to dry it. When he saw the food he slid the towel down around his neck and sat down.

“You a little more awake now?” Kagami asked as he began shoveling food into his mouth.

Kuroko didn’t answer, instead he picked up some food delicately with his chopsticks and began eating. 

“You eat so…” Kagami tried to think of the word. “So daintily.”

“Everyone eats “daintily” compared to you, Kagami-kun. You eat like a starving bear.”

Kagami laughed heartily. It seemed he could still issue comebacks even when half asleep.

He had turned the TV on in the background while making breakfast and that was the only sound in the apartment now. It was a comfortable silence. This was something Kagami could get used to—sitting and eating breakfast with Kuroko every morning, having warm kisses pressed to his back while he cooked…

“Kagami-kun is blushing.” Kuroko was staring at him.

“Am I? It’s hot in here…cooking and all that,” he laughed nervously.

“You were thinking about dirty things weren’t you, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami spluttered. “What?? No! I was just thinking about how I liked this—” Damn it. Why did he say that?

Kuroko smiled softly. “I like this too.” And then he went back to eating his food as if nothing happened.

Once they finished their meal and moved to clean the dishes, Kuroko said nonchalantly,

“Perhaps we should thank Aomine-kun.”

Kagami scowled, handing the smaller boy another dish to dry. “Why the hell would I thank that asshole?”

“If it weren’t for Aomine-kun I doubt we would have gotten anywhere this soon.”

“What do you mean??” Kagami demanded. “Are you saying I wouldn’t have had the guts?!”

Kuroko nodded. “Precisely.” 

Kagami gently shoved Kuroko with his elbow. “I would have said something eventually.”

“I think I would have had to make the first move,” Kuroko paused. “Actually, come to think of it, I still did make the first move.”

Kagami groaned, “Shut up, would ya? I’ll say thank you, alright? But only because I know it’ll piss Aomine off.”

“Why would that bother him?”

He was silent. Did Kuroko not know that Aomine had clearly been trying to make Kagami jealous?

“He didn’t tell you what he said, did he?” It wasn’t really a question.

“He said that he ‘told the truth’. I gathered that meant he told you about our past…relationship.”

“Well, yeah…” Kagami turned off the faucet but still didn’t turn to face Kuroko. “But he said I’d never be able to match up to him. Not only in basketball but…” The red-head blushed. “In bed.”

There was a beat and then Kuroko shrugged. “He’s jealous.”

Kagami’s eyebrows shot up and he turned towards him. “And that doesn’t bother you??”

Kuroko looked up at him. “Should it? How Aomine-kun feels about me is his own business. What is my business,” He turned to face Kagami now, “is what he says to you.”

Kagami was shocked into silence. Kuroko’s face was determined, and if he didn’t know any better he might say he was angry.

“You are my light, Kagami-kun. What happened in the past doesn’t matter. Don’t let Aomine-kun make you feel like you’re his replacement. The situations may be similar but you’re a different person.” 

“I…Kuroko…” He wasn’t sure what to say. How was it that Kuroko always knew how he was feeling? He always insisted that Kagami ‘wore his emotions on his face’. 

Before he knew what he was doing he was hugging Kuroko to his chest, resting his lips against his hair. Kuroko wound his arms around the taller boy’s middle, and Kagami was glad he put a shirt on before they ate because otherwise this contact might have driven him crazy. 

I like you so much I think my damn heart’s gonna explode.

“Kagami-kun needs to relax.” Kuroko’s voice was muffled by Kagami’s shirt.

“I can’t with you so close to me.” 

Shit did I say that out loud?

Kuroko chuckled softly. “Kagami-kun gets nervous very easily.”

Only when it comes to you.

Kagami pulled back, his arms drifting to Kuroko’s lower back. Blue eyes looked up at him and everything just felt right. He lifted a hand and noticed that it was shaking slightly. When he didn’t move, Kuroko took it in his own and placed it on his cheek.

“This is what you wanted, right?” He tilted his head slightly.

Kagami swallowed hard and his throat felt dry. His heart was slamming into his ribcage and he could feel his palms itching anxiously. 

“I…uh…” It felt like his face was on fire and his gaze kept flitting to Kuroko’s lips.

“Kagami-kun,”

“Y-yes?”

“You should kiss me now.” 

Kagami nodded dumbly and Kuroko smiled a little. The smaller boy stretched up onto his tip-toes and placed a chaste kiss on Kagami’s lips.

Kagami never thought a guy’s lips would be so soft and as soon as they were gone he missed them. He quickly laced his fingers in blue hair and pulled his mouth back up to his. Kuroko’s quiet squeak was muffled but it still fueled Kagami’s desire to deepen their kiss. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck, feet barely touching the floor. Kagami had no idea what he was doing but Kuroko seemed to like it so he followed his lead. When they finally pulled apart they were breathing heavily and Kuroko rested his forehead against Kagami’s. 

“Shit.” 

Kuroko chuckled softly. “Yeah…”

Kagami cleared his throat, realizing he was basically holding Kuroko up. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, letting him down but leaving his hands at the smaller boy’s waist.

“You’re blushing. You didn’t seem embarrassed a second ago.” Kuroko’s lip twitched up.

“Shut up,” Kagami grumbled.

Suddenly Kuroko's phone rang; playing some tune from an anime he kept insisting Kagami watch but never got around to it. Kuroko was extricating himself from Kagami’s grasp and he almost didn’t let him go. Kuroko padded over to the coffee table in front of the couch and peeked over at the caller ID. He sighed, seemingly resigning himself to answer whoever it was.

He flipped and it open and Kagami could hear the "Kurokochiiii!" through the phone.

"Yes, Kise?"

Kagami had walked over to sit down next to him and was so close to the phone he could basically make out every word.

"Come play a game with us! Aominechi and I ran into each other at one of the courts in town and we're gonna play. You need to come too! It'll be just like old times!"

Something flitted across Kuroko's brow and it made Kagami's knit in response. He knew that Kuroko had some...painful memories from his middle school days.

"I can't. Kagami-kun and I have a date."

Kise's noise of surprise (or maybe disappointment—or both) was matched by Kagami's confused "we do?"

"Aominechi said you two were fighting," he began.

"Aomine-kun is an idiot,” he replied with no malice. “Since you're with him though, tell him Kagami-kun and I say thank you."

"Huh?? What for?? Wait, you're with Kagami now? Did you stay over?" Kagami heard a gasp through the phone. "Did you two--?!" *click*

Kuroko hit the end button and Kagami could have sworn he almost rolled his eyes.

"He's gonna get the wrong idea, ya know? He probably thinks we had sex or something."

"Kise is a pervert." Kuroko stated and then looked to him. "Look, Kagami-kun, you said the word sex without blushing."

Kagami flushed at that. "Shut up!" He shoved him over and Kuroko let himself fall into the couch cushion. 

"Kagami-kun shouldn't be so rough with me, I'm fragile."

Kagami snorted. "You may be small but we both know you're stronger than you look."

There was a comfortable silence and then,

"You told Kise we had a date. Was that just to get him to shut up or..." Kagami trailed off, glancing over at Kuroko who was still lying on his side. He sure as hell wouldn’t mind a date—not that he had any idea what to do on one. Blue eyes met his.

"I was going to ask if Kagami-kun wanted to come over for dinner. It's not a 'date' in the official sense I suppose," he shrugged. "But I thought it'd be nice for you not to have to cook for once."

Kagami smiled, ruffling blue hair to which he received a glare. "Well aren't you sweet?" He chuckled. "Yeah sure."

He'd only ever been to Kuroko's house once and that was when he had forgotten something at home and asked if they could stop by and get it. His mom had been nice, inviting Kagami in, offering the two of them food. Kuroko had told her they were busy and that he'd bring him another time. That had been a while ago and Kagami just figured that maybe he preferred getting out of the house. Besides school and practice and games, Kuroko didn't seem to go anywhere except for Kagami's house so maybe he was sick of it. He could understand the feeling. He himself was so tired of coming home to an empty house. Eating with a family would be a nice change of pace...he missed that.

"My father will be home tonight since it's Sunday. I know you met my mother and grandmother but my dad is..." He seemed to be searching for a word. "Enthusiastic." 

That was a surprise to Kagami considering Kuroko's unemotional nature. Although his mom and grandma had smiled easily so maybe Kagami should have considered that maybe that wasn't inherited by his parents but instead influenced by that creepy son of a bitch Akashi. He’d only heard about him in passing, little glimpses that Kuroko gave into his past in just sentences. But it was enough to make Kagami hate the guy.

"It'll be fun," Kagami smiled.

Kuroko pulled Kagami down to lay behind him. The couch was smaller so they were pressed together to keep themselves from falling off.

“What are you—”

“We don’t have to leave yet. I’ll call my mom in a little bit.”

“You’re gonna fall asleep,” Kagami began, looking at Kuroko’s already closed eyes.

“It’s not my fault Kagami-kun is so comfortable.” He took one of the red-head’s arms and wrapped it around his middle so Kagami was trapped.

He chuckled. “Yeah yeah…”

The rest of the morning continued along those lines. Kagami flipped through the channels with his one free hand, Kuroko drifting off pressed against him. A breeze floated in through the window and the air outside was growing hotter. He could smell his shampoo in Kuroko’s hair from what he’d borrowed when he took a shower and for some reason that made him grin like an idiot.

After a few hours Kagami could feel his arm going numb but didn’t want to move because Kuroko just looked so damn cute when he was sleeping. But once he really had to pee he had no choice. He shifted his arm out from under the smaller boy, shaking it out to speed up the pins and needles sensation. 

When he came back Kuroko’s eyes were open and he was looking his way.

“Hey,” Kagami nodded, coming to sit at the end of the couch where Kuroko’s feet didn’t reach.

He sat up and reached for his phone. “Did you want to start heading to my house?”

Kagami smiled at the pink mark on his cheek where he’d been laying his head on the couch pillows.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. “Stop that.” He smoothed a hand over his hair and went to dial the phone.

Kagami scooted closer to him, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. “You look fucking adorable, that’s not my fault.

He could have sworn Kuroko’s other cheek now matched the right one. He ignored him otherwise and hit send, putting the phone up to his ear.

After asking if Kagami could come for dinner, Kuroko stood up, stretching. His shirt rose to show off his pale stomach and the trail leading down beneath the waistband of his shorts had Kagami flushed and looking away so quickly he was sure Kuroko had to have noticed.

If he did, he didn’t say anything, though Kagami did see a slight smirk on his face when he headed for the bathroom.

Soon they were ready to go and caught the bus closest to Kagami’s apartment. He followed Kuroko to a pair of seats in the middle of the bus and plopped down next to him.

“Beats running there,” Kagami flashed him a grin and Kuroko responded with his usual dead-pan expression. 

“I would have thought you’d be glad that I ran to your house so late at night.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. 

“What did you say?” Kuroko continued. “That it was something out of a romantic comedy?”

“Alright alright, I get it.” Kagami laughed. “You’re really a little shit sometimes you know that don’t you?”

Kuroko shrugged. “You seem to like it.”

Kagami looked down at their knees touching and smiled, “I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami hangs out with Kuroko's family and meets his dad (his dad is a total adorable dork), Kuroko gets a glimpse into Kagami's family life, Kise stalks the new couple to complain/congratulate them and Kagami realizes what he's gotten himself into. And he totally loves it.

The whole ride to Kuroko’s house he had to resist the urge to lay his head on Kagami’s shoulder, grasp his hand in his own and never let go… But they were in public and although he might be comfortable with himself he knew that not everyone felt the same way—especially where they lived. 

However, as they walked up to his door, their hands brushed and Kuroko caught the other in his hand. Kagami looked to him, shocked. The way his eyebrows rose and his cheeks matched his hair brought a small smile to Kuroko’s face. 

“Kagami-kun embarrassed is very cute.”

“Th-thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly but left their hands interlocked.

The door opened then and Kuroko dropped Kagami’s hand. 

“Oh, Tetsuya! It’s you!” His mom smiled, her light blue eyes crinkling at the edges. Nigou stood by her feet, staring up at them, happily wagging his tail. “Kagami-kun! Have you grown taller since I last saw you?” She looked up at him and Kuroko could see Kagami didn’t seem to mind the honorific. 

“He does eat a lot,” Kuroko answered for him, stepping inside and slipping off his shoes.

His mother laughed. “Well, we have plenty of food. I’m just finishing it up right now. Go relax in the living room with Otōsan and Obāsan.” She hurried back into the kitchen and Kagami (and Nigou) followed him into the living room. 

His grandmother was sitting in a chair, reading a book and smiled at them as they entered. “There’s my little Tetsu.”

Kuroko nearly groaned, but his voice remained unchanged. “Bāchan,” he began.

“Yes, yes, I know I embarrass you. Now give me a kiss and I’ll leave it at that.”

He went over and kissed her cheek and when he looked back he saw Kagami grinning at the nickname.

“Maybe I should start calling you that. You are little…”

Kuroko levelled him with a stare—the kind that never really seemed to faze Kagami.

“You haven’t even said my first name so I doubt you would.”

Kagami looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t.

“It’s nice to see you again, Kagami,” his grandmother said.

Before he could respond, Kuroko’s dad had walked back into the living room. “Now that’s a basketball player! How tall are you?!” he exclaimed.

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was put on the spot. 

“6 foot 3—” he corrected himself. “I mean 190 centimeters.” 

“You make Tetsuya here look even shorter,” he grinned, ruffling Kuroko’s hair much to his annoyance. The blank stare he gave his dad however didn’t seem to bother him and Kagami laughed.

“So you must be Kagami,” his dad continued. “The few sentences I can squeeze out of Tetsuya about basketball always seem to come back to you and how great all of the team’s players are are, especially you though. And now I can see why—you’re built like a tank!”

Kuroko saw the slight flush on Kagami’s cheeks and wondered if it was due to the comment or the fact that Kuroko talked about him to his parents. He secretly hoped it was the second one. And since Kagami hardly ever seemed particularly embarrassed by his good physique it seemed likely it was the latter.

Kagami nodded. “Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you.”

Kuroko tuned them out as they sat on the floor, his dad peppering Kagami with questions about basketball that he didn’t seem to mind answering. Kuroko watched the red-head. The way he seemed completely comfortable sitting there, laughing with his dad. Suddenly Kuroko wondered how long it had been seen anyone asked him about himself. Kuroko was different. He learned things through hanging out with Kagami—they were friends, but someone showing an interest in what you enjoyed was something else. How often did Kagami’s own dad ask these things—how often did he even call him? Whenever Kuroko and him hung out (which was a lot) Kagami hardly ever mentioned his father and he’d been there only once when they’d actually spoken and the conversation had barely even lasted five minutes, after which Kagami came back into the room a little distant. 

He was brought out of his train of thought when he dad said his name.

“If you like basketball so much how come you’ve never been to one of our games?” Kagami had asked.

“Well, I’d gladly come but Tetsuya won’t let me!”

“That’s because you’re embarrassing,” Kuroko replied, as straight faced as ever.

“I would have thought it’d be nice. Having your dad come and watch you play I mean…” The way Kagami’s eyes flickered down made Kuroko’s heart clench.

And before he knew it he was telling his dad, “Fine, you can come watch Kagami-kun and I at our next game.”

His dad grinned. “I can’t wait! I always wonder how someone so short can play basketball—” Upon seeing his son’s almost-glare he stopped, chuckling. “And I bet you’re quite the sight in a game, Kagami.”

Kagami’s eyes lit up at that and Kuroko felt that pain in his heart again.

“He is,” Kuroko said simply.

“Shut up.” Kagami punched him lightly in the arm to which Kuroko responded with a jab to his ribs.

Before it could escalate any further his mom called from the kitchen,

“Tetsuya! Set the table?”

Once Nigou’s dish had been placed on the floor and they were all seated and said their thanks for the meal, his mother started with her usual list of questions (not that she had many friends of Kuroko’s to try them out on seeing as he rarely brought anyone over). She asked about school; how he was doing, did he like high school etc. 

“It’s uh…not my best subject,” he smiled sheepishly.

“What’s not?”

“School,” he admitted.

Kuroko’s dad laughed. “Same with Tetsuya.”

“But Seirin’s cool,” Kagami shrugged. “A lot different than school in America though.”

“That’s right,” Kuroko’s mom said. “You lived there for a while. You and your parents moved back here recently?”

“I did, yeah. My dad is still in America. He works as a consultant for some big companies over there. I couldn’t really tell you which ones though,” He laughed a little, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“And your mom? Is she with him?”

Kagami went quiet for a moment at that. Kuroko had only ever heard Kagami mention his mom one time and that was in passing.

“My mom would hate it here,” he’d said. Whether he meant in Tokyo or with Kagami, he wasn’t sure.

“She uhh…” He shifted uncomfortably. “She likes to travel. Explore the world, ya know? I get post cards from her though and she calls when she can.”

“So you live all alone?” His mother’s brow knitted slightly.

“Yeah it’s no big deal though.”

“Kagami-kun is a very good cook,” Kuroko said as he brought his chopsticks up to his mouth. 

Kagami laughed half-heartedly. “Yeah so I don’t starve or anything.”

Kuroko’s mom smiled. “Well I hear you eat a lot so that’s good.” She’d sensed the need to change the subject as soon as Kuroko had spoken. 

“How could he not??” His dad gestured. “Look at him!”

Kagami laughed again and Kuroko wondered if maybe he really did like the attention. He was a Leo after all (if you believed in that sort of thing). 

As the conversation took another turn and his parents and grandmother talked, Kagami looked to Kuroko and gave him a look that said thank you. Kuroko responded with a slight nod, smiling the tiniest bit so only Kagami could see.

After dinner was finished and they helped his mother clean up, Nigou stood patiently at the door for his evening walk.

“Yes, Nigou, let me just grab your leash…” Kuroko headed up to his room, remembering that he had left it in his backpack and Kagami followed him up. “Is there a reason you’re following me, Kagami-kun?”

“I’ve never seen your room before.” He shrugged, looking around. “It’s really…clean.”

Kuroko knelt down next to his desk to rummage through his bag. “One of my mother’s conditions for having a dog.”

The red-head was standing in front of his dresser, looking at the pictures on top of it that were slowly gathering dust. His eyes were fixated on one and Kuroko assumed it was the one of him, Aomine, Kise and Momoi back from Junior High. Instead he pointed to the one next to it.

“Who’s that?”

Kuroko came over, leash in hand. “Oh. That’s Shigehiro. He’s…was my best friend since grade 5.”

Kagami looked to him like he wanted to ask what had happened, but there was understanding in his eyes—like he knew what it felt like to lose a friend. He seemed to decide on something else.

"I’ve never seen you smile like that. I hope I can make you smile like that one say,” he said as Kuroko was about to turn away.

Kuroko looked to him, slightly shocked. He then recovered, smiling a little "I’m sure you will. Kagami-kun already makes me very happy."

Even in the dim light of his bedroom he could see the other boy blush. “Shut up.” He walked towards the door. “Let’s walk that dog alright?”

“You could call him by his name,” Kuroko said as he followed after him, shutting off the light.

“Whatever. The only Tetsuya I care about is you.” He seemed to realize what he had just said and froze on the first step of the stairs. 

Kuroko chuckled softly, covering his mouth with his hand. “Kagami-kun is very embarrassed calling me by my first name.”

“Well—I—shit, you idiot.” He was blushing like crazy, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Kuroko moved closer to him and despite Kagami being a step down he still had to tug on his shirt to bring his mouth down to his.

“I like hearing you say my name, Taiga,” he said after pulling away, their lips still a breath apart. And then a moment later he was heading down the stairs as if nothing had happened, a flustered Kagami nearly stumbling down behind him.

Kuroko smiled to himself as he went to hook up Nigou’s leash.

You really do make me very happy, Taiga.

 

For the rest of the night they all sat out on the porch talking and eating watermelon his mother had cut up for them; his grandmother excusing herself to watch one of her shows. Before they knew it, it was getting late and soon the busses wouldn’t be running anymore. And Kuroko’s mother insisted Kagami make sure he get home on time since they had school tomorrow. 

“You should walk him to the bus stop,” she said as Kagami was putting on his shoes.

“He’s a big guy, I’m sure he can handle himself,” Kuroko’s father joked.

“It’d be rude not to,” his mother continued.

Kuroko was already slipping on his sweatshirt—the summer night air had grown a bit chilly.

“I hope to see you again,” his grandma had said before they left the house.

“Please come again!” His mother called from the door as they were heading down the front steps. 

“I’ll see you at your next game!” His dad nearly shouted, barely able to contain his excitement. 

Kagami laughed after the door was shut and they were on the street. “Your dad is really…’excitable’? Is that what you said?”

Kuroko nodded. “He means well. It’s just a bit…much sometimes.”

“I like him. Your whole family is really nice.” Kagami was looking up at the lights of the buildings, a far off look in his eyes.

Kuroko silently laced his fingers through the other’s. There weren’t too many people on this side street and at the moment he didn’t really care. Kagami tightened his grip in response, smiling. He seemed at peace, walking along the sidewalk hand in hand without saying a word. 

Once they arrived at the bus stop Kagami said,

“Thanks for inviting me tonight, Kuroko. It was fun.” He was beaming and at that moment Kuroko would have insisted it was daytime and he was looking at the sun. It filled his heart up like nothing else could.

For a moment he was speechless, which according to Kagami was rare for him. And then he smiled back. “It was.”

Kuroko didn’t kiss him goodbye because by the time the bus arrived other people had shown up and neither of them were that comfortable—not yet anyway. Instead he waved from the sidewalk and Kagami waved back.

“See you tomorrow, Tetsuya.”

And then the doors closed and the bus was gone and Kuroko was still smiling.

See you tomorrow, Taiga.

He walked back home thinking about how he couldn’t wait for it to be tomorrow.

"He must be lonely," his mom said as he came into the kitchen. "Living all alone like that." She was sipping at her tea.

He didn't need to ask her who she meant. But before he could answer and tell her about that look he got in his eyes when the team talked about their Sunday plans with their families, she was talking again.

"Anyway," she smiled gently. "Make sure he knows he's always welcome here."

Later that night when Kuroko had gone back upstairs and was lying on his stomach across his bed petting Nigou, he reached for his phone.

To: Kagami-kun   
Subj: [No Subject]  
Date: 08/23 23:46

Are you lonely?

His phone chimed a minute later.

From: Kagami-kun   
Subj: [No Subject]  
Date: 08/23 23:47

You ask the most random shit haha

And Kuroko thought that was all he'd get on the matter but later as he rolled over to go to sleep his phone lit up the room with a soft vibrate. Nigou lifted his head from the foot of the bed. 

From: Kagami-kun   
Subj: [No Subject]  
Date: 08/23 00:31

Sometimes. But not when I'm with you.

He imagined the fierce blush on Kagami's face that he must have now and almost sent back a smiley face like the gentle one on his lips, but thought better of it. Instead he wrote,

To: Kagami   
Subj: [No Subject]  
Date: 08/23 00:32

I like you too, Kagami-kun.

And with that he went to bed.

 

The difference between the two of them from the previous weeks was obvious. Kagami could feel himself getting back into the groove of things. He hadn’t missed a single pass from Kuroko yet.

“Finally you guys are done fighting!” Coach Riko commented as they took their break. “You were really sucking hard, Kagami.”

“We weren’t fighting! Also, shut up!”

Koganei laughed, slapping Kagami on the back. “Please! You were avoiding Kuroko like it was all you knew how to do!”

Kagami groaned, swatting him away. To which Koganei simply laughed in response. Izuki was grinning from his spot on the bench.

“Did you kiss and make up?”

“Yes,” Kuroko replied simply. 

Kagami turned his head to look at him so fast he heard a quiet crack.

But Koganei laughed and this time smacked Kuroko on the back. “Your sense of humor always surprises me, Kuroko.”

“They are basically a couple though. They fight like one so they could definitely make up like one!” Izuki continued.

Hyuga sighed heavily. “You two are idiots.”

Kiyoshi was chuckling. “Lighten up, Junpei.”

Kagami really hoped that everyone thought that the red on his face was from all the exercising and not because they had basically just outed them without even knowing it. No one seemed to notice as they moved onto another topic of conversation. 

Kuroko was watching him and Kagami asked,

“What?”

“Kagami-kun is blushing.”

“I am not!” He grumbled, taking a long gulp of his water.

Kuroko bumped him with his elbow and Kagami was extremely aware of how close they were sitting. He thought maybe he should move but he really just didn’t want to. But that he looked down at him and saw the slightest smirk on Kuroko’s face he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. 

He shot up. “I’ll uh be right back.” He hurried into the locker room and stood in front of the sink, splashing some cold water on his face.

Seriously? Worst time ever to get turned on, you fucking idiot.

“You okay?” Furihata was coming out of the back of the locker room. He was always the one checking up on people—asking if anyone needed water on breaks, how classes were going etc. Honestly, in the beginning, he really pissed Kagami off—he was so quiet that he really didn’t know how to deal with him. But he’d grown on him—just like Kuroko had. Although, unlike Furihata, Kuroko still pissed Kagami off sometimes.

“Yeah, I’m cool.”

Furihata walked up to the sink next to him and began washing his hands. “You two are looking good out there today. Glad everything is okay now.” 

Kagami went to say something but seeing the smile on Furihata’s face stopped him. This guy was always genuine and it took him by surprise sometimes.  
“Yeah,” Kagami grinned back. 

 

The rest of practice went by as usual. And by the time it was over Kagami was starving.

They showered quickly and walked over in silence, Kagami steering Kuroko through the foot traffic because he thought it was a good idea to read a book while walking.

He ordered his usual along with Kuroko’s milkshake and found him sitting in their usual spot, eyes still on his book. When he placed the drink in front of him, blue eyes blinked up at him.

He smiled slightly. “Thank you, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami felt himself blush. “Yeah.” He slid in across from him and began eating.

For the next few minutes they remained in a comfortable silence. Kagami devoured his food while Kuroko’s lips barely left the straw. And he would have been totally fine if they chilled like this for the next half hour. But he had never had the best luck.

“Kurokochiiiii!” Kise jumped into the booth next to Kuroko and, for lack of a better word, ‘hug-attacked’ the smaller boy, causing him to drop his book and shoot the blonde what could only be considered a death glare. “I told you they’d be here, Aominechi!”

Kagami looked up to find the asshole in question standing with his tray, eyeing the spot next to Kagami begrudgingly. Aomine sat down, keeping as much distance between them as possible.

“You’re squishing me, Kise-kun.” Kuroko’s voice was muffled.

Kise released him, the smile on his face almost blinding. And then he looked to Kagami and suddenly became serious. “Okay, Kagamichi, I have to know. Did you deflower our precious Kurokochi??”

Kagami nearly choked on his food. “What??” he spluttered.

“I think that’s a no. I told you he didn’t have the balls, Kise.” Aomine spoke through a mouthful of burger. 

“Excuse me??” Kagami turned to glare at Aomine.

“Aominechi, don’t start this again!” 

“Why is this any of your business anyway, Ahomine?!”

“Are you feeling threatened, Bakagami?” Aomine had turned to glare back at him.

Suddenly Kuroko stood up, grabbed each of their heads and knocked them together.

“Fuck!” Kagami cursed in English, as Aomine spat out “shit!”

“What the hell was that, Kuroko?!” Kagami demanded as he rubbed his forehead.

Kuroko stared at the two of them, slight annoyance showing through his usual mask. “You were acting like children so I decided to shut you up. It was becoming difficult to read,” he replied matter-of-factly. He was picking up his book again and Aomine snatched it out of his hands.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. “Give it back, Aomine-kun.”

“Make me, Tetsu,” he smirked.

And just when Kagami was thinking he actually might, Kise interjected. “Okay! So maybe I shouldn’t have started off the conversation with that!” He put his hands up in an effort to diffuse the situation and get back to their original conversation—as much as Kagami was hoping to avoid it.

“You’re wondering if Taiga-kun and I are together.” Kuroko stated, watching Aomine and Kise for a reaction. 

Kagami still wasn’t used to Kuroko using his first name but apparently that was all the confirmation the other two needed.

“You never used my first name!” Kise wailed, clinging onto Kuroko.

Aomine had gone quiet and when Kagami looked to him he found dark blue eyes staring back at him.

“Good for you,” he said.

Kagami was the only one to hear it over Kise’s crocodile tears and Kuroko’s pleas of “please get off of me, Kise-kun” and he was taken aback with how…genuine it was.

“You hurt him and I’ll fuck you up,” Aomine continued, before turning his attention back to his food.

And just like that the moment was over. 

“It’s so unfair!” Kise sighed dramatically, gaining their attention. “Both of you guys got to date Kurokochi! What about me?? Don’t you love me??” The blonde was tugging on the smaller boy’s hand.

Kagami nearly choked again and had to take a sip of his soda before asking, “I’m sorry, are you…interested in Kuroko?”

Kise blinked those bright gold eyes at him. “Are you joking? Who wouldn’t love this cutie?” He pinched said cutie’s cheek in emphasis much to Kuroko—and Kagami’s—chagrin. 

“Kise’s had a huge gay crush on Tetsu since middle school.” Aomine explained and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

“I was heartbroken when he chose Aominechi over me. Me and Momochi binged on ice cream and cried for a whole weekend.”

“No you didn’t.” Kuroko said without looking at him, now trying to get his book back from Aomine.

“We so did!”

Kagami was definitely going to regret asking this but… “So are you…gay?”

There was a silence and then Kise and Aomine burst out laughing, he even saw Kuroko chuckle a little.

Aomine was nearly doubled over, wiping at his eyes. “You really are stupid, aren’t you?”

“I figured it was pretty obvious! I don’t really try and hide it.” Kise chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my fans and most of them are girls but there’s a reason I say I ‘don’t like being tied down’ whenever I’m asked in an interview. Well, that depends on what kind of ‘tied down’ we’re talking about.” Kise winked at Aomine, and the other responded with an eyeroll.

“Okay…so are you two…?”

Kise barked out a laugh. “Aominechi wouldn’t know how to be in a relationship to save his life! Not that I’d complain.”

“You’re not really my type.”

Kise smacked a hand against his chest. “Aominechi! You wound me!”

“You’ve got a pretty face but you’re annoying as shit.”

Kagami snorted. “You’re one to talk.”

“Oi!” Aomine turned to him. “Are you saying I’m more annoying than model-chan over here?!”

“100%”

“You’re all annoying.” Kuroko had stolen his book back at some point when, shocker, nobody noticed, and was back to reading it.

“So mean!” Kise slumped down onto the table, arms stretched out towards Aomine. He was silent for a few and Kagami was thankful. But then he looked at him, eyes serious, “You’re lucky, Kagamichi.”

Kagami wasn’t sure what to say and glanced at Kuroko. He was still reading but Kagami could tell he was paying attention. 

“I uh…yeah. I am.”

And he could have sworn he saw Kuroko blush.

Aomine groaned. “I need another drink to wash all this sweetness down.”

Once he was gone Kise sighed. “How’d you do it, Kurokochi? You got two guys who are as oblivious as anything. Teach me your ways.”

“Hey!” Kagami protested.

Kuroko ignored him. “Just as you said, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun is oblivious. Unless you are direct he’ll just think you’re being yourself.”

“I flirt so much!”

“You flirt with everyone.”

Kise waved him off. “Whatever.”

“Just tell him.”

“Is that what you did?” Kise looked to the smaller boy next to him. 

Kuroko looked to Kagami then and he froze mid-bite. 

“I may have…guided Taiga-kun in the right direction. But I didn’t do all the work.”

Kagami swallowed then looked at Kise. “Apparently I need Tetsuya’s ‘directness’.” 

Kuroko nodded in agreement. “He does.”

“You ready to go, Kise?” Aomine walked over, drink in hand. “Satsuki called wondering where we are.”

“Okay!” Kise hopped up. “We’re going somewhere before school starts again, ‘kay?” He said to the two still in the booth before looking to Aomine. “All four of us.”

“Whatever.” Aomine shrugged. “See ya.” He raised a hand in an attempt to wave as he left.

“Bye guys!” Kise waved and ran after Aomine.

Once they were alone, Kuroko looked to Kagami. “We’ll have to be their matchmakers.”

Kagami groaned. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Kuroko gave him a small smile and went back to sipping his milkshake.

That’s when Kagami realized that dating Kuroko also meant he basically had to date his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna drag the fic on too long so it wouldn't get crappy so I stopped it here. But I have so many ideas so this won't be the last of these two! (or Aomine and Kise cuz damn I ship that lol)


End file.
